Unseen Wound
by RenAfri
Summary: Ada luka yang tak dapat disembuhkan waktu. Ada luka yang tak tampak namun rasa sakitnya abadi. Fic untuk ultah Sasuke Uchiha. Happy Birthday, Sasuke!


**Disclaimer** : Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

**Rating** : T (for sensitive issue)

**Pairing** : None

**A/N** : Happy Birthday, Sasuke Uchiha!

* * *

><p><strong>UNSEEN WOUND<strong>

* * *

><p>Sepasang mata itu menatap kosong.<p>

Hampa.

Kehidupan seolah-olah tak lagi menyentuh jiwa yang tiba-tiba rapuh itu. Cahaya mentari seakan-akan tak lagi bisa mencairkan salju abadi di gelap hatinya.

Mati. Dia sudah mati. Meski jantungnya berdenyut dan paru-parunya mengembang dan mengempis; dia sudah mati. Dia mati sejak peristiwa itu.

"Sasuke..."

Dia ditemukan seperti itu; menatap kosong ke arah dinding. Pihak berwajib menemukannya dengan cepat tetapi Iblis tak pernah lebih lambat untuk memangsa habis jiwanya. Ya, mereka menemukannya seperti itu. Sesosok tubuh tanpa jiwa, tak mati namun tak juga hidup. Dan perlahan cahayanya memudar.

"Sasuke..."

Dia tak bergerak. Sejak seminggu lalu, sejak hari dia ditemukan setelah menghilang selama 5 jam, dia belum bergerak sama sekali. Tak ada obat penenang yang diinjeksikan karena memang dia tak berontak. Dia tenang setenang kematian. Dia tak merespon apapun. Pupil matanya tak melebar, tak juga menyempit. Dia hanya terbujur di sana, di kamarnya sendiri yang disulap menjadi seperti kamar rumah sakit karena ayahnya tak ingin publik mengetahui aib ini. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela; bukan untuk menikmati pemandangan musim panas di luar sana. Bukan. Dia memang ditemukan dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Aku membawakan tomat untukmu..."

Dia memang ditemukan seperti itu. Tetapi ada beberapa detail yang hilang; tangannya tak dibiarkan terikat di atas kepalanya. Luka-lukanya kini tak dibiarkan menganga. Kedua pergelangan kakinya tak dipasangi tongkat yang memaksanya untuk selalu mengangkang lebar. Lebih dari itu semua, dia tak telanjang. Dia tak bermandikan keringat dan air mani. Dia bersih. Dia bersih.

"Sakura-chan dan teman-teman yang lain mendoakan kesembuhanmu,"

Dia bersih. Dia bersih. Dia bersih. Dia tak kotor. Tak pernah.

Suara langkah kaki sahabatnya dan pintu yang tertutup pelan mengisi keheningan ruangan itu. Hening. Hanya suara alat pengukur detak jantungnya yang mengambang di sekeliling kamarnya. Hening dan dia menunggu seseorang membangunkannya dari mimpi. Tentu saja ini mimpi. Lelaki itu tak pernah menjamahnya. Dia bersih. Dia suci. Dia tanpa noda. Esok pagi, ketika dia terbangun, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

-OoO-

Semuanya tak baik-baik saja. Dia tak juga terbangun dan tak juga tertidur. Kosong. Seolah ruang dan waktu tak ada. Hampa. Seakan bumi diam dan detik berhenti berdetak. Namun dia ingin terbangun, dia ingin berlari, dia ingin menghapus semua kenangan itu dari memori otaknya. Dia ingin waktu berputar kembali ke sore itu. Dia ingin menulis ulang sejarah. Ini bukan takdirnya. Ini takdir orang lain. Tetapi tubuhnya diam saja. Tubuhnya mati rasa, sama seperti perasaannya. Dia tak bisa merasakan apa pun. Seluruh keberadaannya terasa kebas. Dia bahkan tak bisa merasa dirinya ada atau tiada.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Sasuke-kun?" seorang perawat masuk dan membuka tirai jendela perlahan, kemudian mematikan lampu kamar. Cahaya pagi menyeruak memasuki ruangan itu meski matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit.

"Kita akan memeriksa denyut nadimu," si perawat meraih perlahan tangannya. Tak boleh ada gerakan mendadak yang dapat memicu trauma. "Oke, Sasuke-kun?"

"_Sasuke-kun..._"

Perawat muda itu memerhatikan layar monitor detak jantung dengan seksama. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan kemarin.

"_Sasuke-kun, apa kau menyukainya?_"

Si perawat terkejut ketika terjadi loncatan detak jantung di layar monitor. Sigap diambilnya sebuah _pen-light_ dari saku seragamnya.

"_Ketika aku melakukan ini, kau menyukainya, 'kan?_"

Diarahkannya cahaya senter mungil itu pada mata si pasien. Pupilnya merespon. Matanya membelalak.

"_Hmmm... aku tahu kau menyukainya...sangat menyukainya,_"

Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Tangannya mencengkeram erat seprai. Giginya bergemeletuk. Udara pagi membentuk sesosok tubuh berambut panjang yang tak ingin diingatnya lagi.

"_Ayo, keluarkan suaramu... tidak perlu berpura-pura kesakitan seperti itu..._"

Sosok itu menindih tubuhnya dengan ganas, menghancurkan jiwanya hingga ke serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tak dapat direkatkan lagi. Dia seperti masih bisa mencium aroma lilin, lecutan cambuk dan suara tempat tidur yang berkeriut ketika lelaki itu memasuki tubuhnya berulang kali.

"LEPASKAN!" dia berteriak. "LEPASKAN AKU!"

Tangannya mencakar. Kakinya menendang. Matanya melotot. Napasnya memburu. Dia terus berteriak, melawan musuh yang mulai kini hidup di alam bawah sadarnya, musuh yang akan terus menghantui setiap lelapnya, musuh yang akan terus mengganggunya hingga dia tak bisa melihat dunia dengan cara yang sama lagi.

Pergelangan tangan kirinya tempat infus ditancapkan mulai berdarah. Dia terus melawan dan nyaris terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Dia tak ingin peristiwa itu terjadi lagi. Seluruh dirinya menolak kejadian itu untuk terulang kembali. Kakinya menerjang, menghantam rahang salah seorang perawat pria yang berusaha menahannya agar tidak bergerak.

"KEPARAT! LEPASKAN AKU!" jeritannya sedikit tertahan ketika obat penenang disuntikkan entah ke bagian tubuh sebelah mana. Dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Sesakit saat lelaki itu mulai menorehkan luka-luka itu di sana.

"Lepaskan aku...," suaranya melemah. Parau. Obat penenang mulai bekerja ke seluruh tubuhnya, menciptakan sensasi kantuk dan perasaan melayang yang sulit ditepisnya. "tolong, lepaskan aku..."

Kata-kata terakhir itu keluar dan mengambil bentuk sebagai sebuah permohonan. Permohonan yang sampai dengan jelas dan jernih ke telinga sang ayah yang berdiri tegak di ambang pintu kamar anaknya. Permohonan yang menghancurkan hati si ayah hingga dia yakin dia bisa membunuh orang saat itu juga. Uchiha tak pernah memohon. Dia tak pernah mengajarkan anaknya untuk memohon atau menyembah. Tetapi pemandangan pagi ini membuat hatinya remuk. Anaknya memohon. Anaknya—yang tegar dan tak pernah menunjukkan kelemahan—memohon. Rasa sakit dan rasa hina yang tak tertahankan membuat anaknya memohon. Anaknya yang dua hari lagi berusia 15 tahun itu memohon untuk dilepaskan tetapi lelaki yang dirasuki Iblis itu tak menggubris. Malam itu anaknya memohon untuk dibebaskan namun Tuhan dan malaikat-Nya menutup mata. Dan Lucifer sendiri yang keluar dari neraka jahanam, merasuki lelaki yang kini berada di balik jeruji besi, menistai anaknya sampai jiwa terdalamnya. Terlalu dalam. Terlalu dalam hingga mungkin tak dapat disucikan lagi.

-OoO-

Naruto gelisah di kursinya. Perutnya keroncongan tapi dia tak ingin makan sekarang. Sepulang sekolah tadi dia langsung ke rumah ini. Hatinya sedikit lega ketika mendengar pelayan rumah Uchiha mengatakan bahwa temannya sadar pagi tadi. Temannya kini di bawah pengaruh obat, tetapi dia tetap lega. Ini lebih menenangkan daripada Sasuke yang menatap dinding dengan tatapan kosong. Harus dia akui, Sasuke yang seperti itu agak menakutkan. Membuatnya tak nyaman, membuatnya merinding. Dia terbiasa dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya dingin, Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi, tetapi Sasuke yang menatap hampa itu membuatnya ngeri. Itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya sudah mati kalau saja alat pengukur detak jantung itu tak ada di kamar itu.

Dia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar, menunggu Sasuke sadar kembali atau Paman Fugaku mengijinkannya masuk untuk sekadar bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas. Dia akan mengobrol tentang sekolah yang baru dimulai beberapa hari ini. Lucu, jika dia berpikir soal mengobrol dengan temannya itu. Sejak kecil dia merasa bahwa ketika mengobrol dengan Sasuke, dia tidak benar-benar mengobrol dengannya. Kadang dia berpikir bahwa dia hanya sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi selama seminggu ini dia tersadar. Selama ini, walau Sasuke hanya menanggapi ucapannya dengan gumaman atau decakan kesal, mereka memang mengobrol. Dia berbicara dan temannya menanggapinya. Dan selama seminggu ini, tanggapan itu tak ada. Dia hanya diberi waktu beberapa menit tiap harinya dan dia merasa dia tak mampu "menyentuh' jiwa sahabatnya itu. Seminggu ini dia baru mengerti bagaimana rasanya berbicara pada sesuatu yang tak ada, mengobrol dengan udara kosong dan angin yang sesekali berembus lewat jendela. Dan itu menakutkan. Menakutkan dan menyedihkan ketika melihat sahabatmu terbujur kaku seperti itu dan kau tak punya kemampuan untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Berhenti menggoyangkan kakimu seperti itu." suara dari samping kanannya mengejutkannya. Dia terlalu gelisah sehingga tak menyadari kakak sahabatnya juga duduk di salah satu kursi yang ditempatkan di luar kamar Sasuke. Dia berhenti menggerakkan kakinya dengan segera. Aura hitam melingkupi rumah ini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Setiap penghuni rumah ini sepertinya mudah terpicu emosi dan dia paham itu karena dia juga sepertinya terpengaruh.

"Dia tidak akan siuman hari ini, jadi sebaiknya kau pulang saja,"

Tetapi Naruto bergeming. Tetap tak bergerak di kursinya. Dia tak ingin pulang. Dia hanya tenang jika berada di sini, beberapa meter dari sahabatnya yang sedang berjuang melawan musuh yang tak tampak lagi. Mungkin hanya dengan ini dia bisa menebus rasa bersalah dan dosanya.

Senyap kembali mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Seakan-akan ada sebuah kekuatan besar yang memaksa mereka untuk diam dan meredam perasaan masing-masing. Perasaan yang akan bersifat destruktif, menghancurkan, ketika dilepaskan. Itulah sebabnya semua penghuni rumah ini terdiam sejak Sasuke ditemukan. Diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sibuk dengan skenario-skenario jahat untuk membalas dendam. Atau mungkin juga mereka terlalu _shock_, terlalu kaget hingga mereka diam karena memang mereka tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kenapa harus dia?" suara Itachi terdengar pelan, seperti sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto hanya terpekur. Menunduk memandangi telapak tangannya yang membuka. Kenapa harus Sasuke? Kenapa bukan wanita pelacur atau waria prostitusi yang biasa mangkal di lampu merah? Kenapa harus sahabatnya? Naruto tak dapat berpikir sekarang. Sejak seminggu yang lalu dia tak mampu berpikir. Kejadian itu terlalu cepat, terlalu rumit untuk dicerna otaknya yang memang tak secerdas otak Sasuke. Dia berpikir secara sederhana. Dia berpikir Sasuke diculik karena sang penculik ingin uang tebusan. Namun dunia tak sesederhana itu.

"Kenapa harus adikku?"

Naruto ingin Itachi diam. Dia ingin seluruh dunia diam. Dia tak ingin seorang pun membicarakan masalah ini. Diam. Itu yang seharusnya semua orang lakukan. Tetapi dunia tak menyukai kesunyian. Dunia menyukai huru-hara dan senang membicarakan aib orang lain. Itulah yang dia lihat beberapa hari ini di televisi dan surat kabar lokal. Headline berita ditulis dengan huruf-huruf merah yang ditebalkan hingga bisa dibaca dalam radius 20 meter, tentang penculikan Uchiha Sasuke, tentang keberhasilan polisi intel menangkap pelaku penculikan, tentang dugaan pemerkosaan dan penyiksaan dan tentang hal-hal lain yang menurutnya tak pantas diberitakan. Jika Sasuke membaca semua itu, apa yang akan dia rasakan? Mengapa orang-orang itu menulis tanpa pernah memedulikan perasaan Sasuke sebagai korban? Oleh karena itu dia ingin semua orang diam. Dia mau Itachi diam. Bukannya mereka sudah berhasil melakukannya selama seminggu ini? Diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Diam dan sibuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa semua ini memang terjadi. Diam sambil sesekali menyangkal, diam dan mencoba merasa tak bersalah.

"Keparat itu bukan manusia."

Naruto kesal karena Itachi memutuskan untuk terus berbicara.

"Dia mengaku pada polisi bahwa dia terobsesi pada Sasuke. Dia sudah mengincarnya sejak dua bulan lalu."

Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Mereka tertawa dan bermain bersama di taman kota, men-_dribble_ bola dan melakukan _three-point_, menghabiskan liburan musim panas sebelum naik ke kelas 3 SMP dan lelaki itu mengamati mereka, mengamati Sasuke, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menculiknya.

"Dan dia memerkosa adikku sambil menyiksanya," gigi Itachi bergemeletuk saat mengucapkan itu. "seolah-olah adikku itu seorang masokis yang menikmati semua permainannya."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia benar-benar ingin Itachi diam. Dia tak ingin menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik. Dia bukan psikiater. Jika Itachi butuh teman bicara, kenapa harus dia yang dipilih? Apa karena Itachi yakin otaknya tak begitu cemerlang dan tak mungkin mengingat semua percakapan ini? Naruto bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya.

Permainan? Mengikat seseorang, memerkosanya sambil menyiksanya, menyayat kulitnya, sesekali mencambuk, mencekik dan menggigit lehernya; apa itu sebuah permainan?

"Baginya dan mereka yang gila, itu adalah sebuah permainan," Itachi seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. "Seharusnya itu sebuah permainan. Permainan yang dimainkan oleh dua orang yang mengerti aturan mainnya. Permainan yang mendatangkan kenikmatan untuk kedua belah pihak, tanpa pemaksaan. Seharusnya seperti itu. Tetapi keparat itu memilih adikku untuk jadi obyek permainannya, adikku yang tak tahu apa-apa."

Kali ini Itachi berbicara datar tanpa emosi, khas Uchiha yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Naruto tidak mengerti. Pemerkosaan itu sendiri terasa mengganjal di hatinya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki memerkosa sesama jenisnya? Itu pertanyaan yang terus berkecamuk di benaknya sejak Sasuke ditemukan. Sasuke diperkosa. Hal itu terasa janggal, terasa asing untuknya. Dia bertanya pada ayahnya dengan malu-malu karena topik yang aneh itu, dan ayahnya menjawab dengan lugas: Sodomi. Sasuke disodomi secara paksa oleh lelaki berusia empatpuluhan tahun bernama Orochimaru. Hanya sampai di situ penjelasan ayahnya dan dia harus mencaritahu sendiri apa dan bagaimana itu sodomi. Dia tetap tak mengerti dan Nara Shikamaru tahu segalanya, menerangkan padanya begitu saja tentang sodomi, seolah itu topik biasa yang bisa dibicarakan sambil makan ramen. Lalu dia paham soal pemerkosaan itu. Dia paham bahwa laki-laki pun bisa diperkosa. Bahwa dunia ini bukan tempat aman, bukan saja bagi anak perempuan tetapi juga untuk anak lelaki. Dia paham sampai kemudian Itachi membicarakan soal "permainan" ini.

Naruto kembali tidak mengerti.

"Pemerkosaan itu sebuah permainan?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Mengapa itu bisa disebut sebuah permainan kalau akibat yang ditimbulkan begitu hebat? Kalau itu permainan, lalu mengapa Sasuke bagai orang mati selama seminggu ini?

"Kau tidak mengerti," Itachi menghela napas, merasa salah memilih teman bicara. Dia hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa mendengarkannya. "Kau pernah berhubungan seks?"

Mata Naruto bagai meloncat dari kelopaknya. Dia membuka mulutnya tapi tak satupun kata yang keluar. Pertanyaan itu tak pernah dia duga.

"Belum?" Itachi bersikap acuh tak acuh. "Kalau kau sudah pernah dan sering berhubungan seks, kau akan sampai pada satu titik di mana kau bosan dengan hal yang itu-itu saja. Lalu kau memutuskan untuk mencoba hal yang baru, yang lebih menantang, bercinta dengan dua orang sekaligus, bercinta sambil merekam setiap adegan, dan sebagainya."

Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan tak ada orang yang bisa mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Wajah dan telinganya terasa memanas karena malu. Perawat dan dokter hanya sesekali mondar-mandir untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto sepertinya betah berada di dalam kamar itu tanpa mengijinkan orang lain masuk. Sesaat Naruto lega. Setidaknya Sasuke belum sadar hingga dia tak perlu mendengar ucapan kakaknya yang sepertinya terlalu depresi ini.

"Lalu ada juga orang-orang yang tak normal sejak awal," Naruto berdoa agar Itachi diam, tetapi sepertinya tak seorang pun yang menjawab doanya. "orang-orang yang memang berjiwa seperti binatang, yang menganggap seks adalah jalan untuk merasa berkuasa, untuk mendominasi orang lain, untuk memangsa orang lain. Orang-orang ini biasanya punya partner, orang yang mau didominasi, orang yang senang disakiti. Sadistis dan Masokis. Dan mereka memainkan permainan itu. Kau paham maksudku?"

Naruto menutup matanya dan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Apa perlu dia menutup telinga sekarang?

"Sudahlah. Kau masih terlalu kecil."

Dan doa Naruto terjawab. Keheningan yang menenangkan kembali berenang-renang di rumah itu. Tetapi Sasuke bukan masokis! Ide itu tiba-tiba saja melintas di kepalanya. Sasuke tidak menikmati setiap gigitan, sayatan dan cambukan yang hinggap di kulitnya. Dia tak suka rasa sakit itu dan serta merta itu bukan lagi permainan.

"Itu pemerkosaan." Dua kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Itu bukan lagi permainan. Sasuke tidak pernah mau mengambil bagian, dia berada di luar lingkaran permainan itu. Itu pemaksaan. Itu pemerkosaan. Kesimpulan itu makin membuatnya merasa bersalah. Jika dia menyelamatkan Sasuke sore itu, sahabatnya tak perlu mengalami hal yang menyakitkan itu. Tetapi yang dia lakukan hari itu adalah melongo ketika sahabatnya ditarik masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil, melongo dengan sekotak kecil puding di tangannya, sementara puding Sasuke jatuh ke aspal, terlindas ban mobil. Sore itu dia bahkan tak bisa bergerak, badannya tak mau bekerja sama, dia hanya mampu terperangah melihat tangan Sasuke menggapai keluar dan makiannya yang tak terdengar jelas. Otaknya selalu lamban bekerja. Dia tak suka itu. Dia seharusnya melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi yang dia lakukan hanya terbelalak kemudian berlari kencang ke arah rumah sahabatnya, berteriak bahkan ketika pintu gerbang belum dibuka. Kepanikan menguasainya kala itu. Dan yang ada di otak dan mulutnya adalah: Sasuke diambil orang! Diambil orang, seolah "menculik" dan "diculik" tak ada dalam perbendaharaan katanya.

"Itu memang pemerkosaan," ucap Itachi sambil berdiri. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap ekspresi Itachi yang tak dapat ditebak.

"Hei, Uzumaki," telunjuk Itachi mendorong pelan dahinya. "tak apa jika kau ingin memeluknya. Hanya saja, jangan menunjukkan rasa ibamu di hadapannya. Dia tak akan suka itu."

Itachi beranjak pergi, meninggalkan sahabat adiknya yang masih berusaha mencerna kata-katanya. Mungkin ini karma, pikirnya. Mungkin ini karma karena dia pun punya rahasia gelap itu. Dia punya imajinasi-imajinasi kotor yang tak terkatakan, yang disimpannya rapat-rapat, yang dilampiaskan ketika menonton video-video porno itu, video-video yang sudah diatur agar jelas siapa yang menjadi _master_ dan siapa yang menjadi _slave_, film-film yang berisi orang-orang yang memainkan peran mereka dengan baik, dengan siksaan-siksaan yang aman tanpa menimbulkan kematian atau trauma. Sadistis dan Masokis. Dia menikmatinya ketika membaca atau menonton hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan itu. Itu mendatangkan kepuasan tersendiri baginya. Tetapi ketika adiknya mengalaminya sendiri, ketika adiknya menjadi bagian dari sebuah permainan yang tidak terkoordinir dengan baik, ketika adiknya dipaksa untuk menjadi pihak yang didominasi, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia rasakan. Mungkin dia pun tak jauh beda dengan adiknya saat ini yang berada di bawah pengaruh obat penenang; mati rasa.

—OoO—

Dia terbangun di hari ulang tahunnya. Benar-benar terjaga setelah mengigau selama dua hari, terbangun beberapa kali, meracau tak jelas lalu kembali tertidur. Dia merasa sekujur tubuhnya tak bertenaga, dia bahkan susah menggerakkan tangannya. Ketika dia membuka matanya, yang dilihatnya adalah sahabatnya sedang mengelap dengan seksama beberapa buah tomat yang diatur rapi dalam sebuah keranjang kecil. Dia mungkin tertarik dengan tomat-tomat yang merah ranum itu jika tak melihat temannya mengelap buah-buah itu dengan ujung bajunya. Dunianya berubah tetapi temannya masih orang yang sama.

"Dobe,"

Temannya terkesiap. Mata mereka bertemu beberapa saat sampai—

"Temeeeee!" sahabatnya itu berusaha menahan diri agar tak menubruknya. Dia paham itu karena mungkin itu satu-satunya keahlian Naruto; memeluk seseorang dengan cara menubruk orang itu sampai jatuh terjengkang. Dan temannya mulai memakinya, bukan makian yang kasar, hanya sekadar menunjukkan kegembiraannya. Dia hanya menatap temannya itu menceritakan bagaimana dia lelah menunggunya siuman, temannya yang tenggelam dalam rasa senangnya sendiri tanpa berpikir untuk memberitahu kedua orangtuanya bahwa dia sudah sadar, temannya yang terus berceloteh dan bercerita sampai-sampai dia nyaris percaya bahwa semua yang dia alami memang hanya mimpi buruk.

"Naruto."

"Aku—ya?" anak berambut pirang itu kaget karena ceritanya terpotong.

"Ini hari apa?"

Naruto tampak tak siap menerima pertanyaan itu. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Ini hari Sabtu, jam tiga sore, sembilan hari setelah kau diculik?

"Ah!" Naruto tersenyum selebar mungkin. "Ini hari ulang tahunmu! Sebentar! Aku lupa memberitahu Paman dan Bibi kalau kau sudah bangun." Lalu temannya menghilang sambil berteriak-teriak sepanjang koridor rumahnya. Seperti biasa. Semuanya normal. Tak ada yang berubah. Naruto masih tetap Naruto. Namun, apakah dirinya masih dia yang sama?

—OoO—

Tak ada yang berubah. Kebahagiaan itu menggantung sebentar di atmosfer rumahnya. Orangtuanya memeluknya, ibunya menangis, ayahnya menggenggam tangannya kuat, kakaknya menyentuh pergelangan kakinya yang diperban, cepat mengalihkan pandangannya setiap kali mata mereka bersirobok. Kebahagiaan itu mengambang sebentar di udara kamarnya sampai kemudian seorang pelayan membawa masuk sebuah kue tart besar dengan lilin menyala di atasnya. Seketika tubuhnya mengejang. Jemarinya kaku dan itu bisa dirasakan ayahnya. Sekejap saja seluruh badannya mulai gemetar, napasnya kembali tersengal, detak jantungnya kembali tak teratur. Matanya tak lepas dari lilin-lilin yang menyala itu. Sorot ketakutan dan kebencian yang sangat besar terpancar dari sepasang mata sehitam malam itu. Dan Itachi mengerti. Dia paham dan dengan sigap mematikan lilin-lilin itu.

Kebahagiaan itu bertahan selama beberapa menit saja. Lilin-lilin sudah dimatikan tetapi kenangan kelam itu tak ikut mati. Trauma menyerangnya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa dia mengalami PTSD, _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_, hal yang biasa dialami olah orang-orang yang baru saja mengalami kejadian yang menakutkan atau mengguncang jiwa. Sasuke kembali tak mau bicara, melarang semua orang untuk masuk ke kamarnya kecuali dokter dan perawat. Dia bahkan tak suka jika cahaya matahari masuk ke kamarnya, tetapi dia juga tak mau kalau kamarnya terlalu gelap atau lampunya dimatikan. Dia mudah terkejut, sering mengigau dalam tidurnya, berceracau, kadang tak tidur sama sekali. Dia menutup dirinya. Kegelisahan melingkupinya. Dia bertarung sendirian dengan bayangan-bayangan yang datang menghantui setiap tidurnya. Dia tahu dia kuat. Dia tahu dia mampu. Tetapi dia tak tahu sampai kapan dia harus kuat dan bertahan. Dia tetap manusia yang punya batas.

Dia bersikeras untuk mandi tanpa bantuan perawat saat dia merasa kuat untuk mandi sendiri. Dan bayangannya di dalam cermin membuat hatinya beku. Gigitan-gigitan itu membekas di bagian depan tubuhnya sementara bekas cambukan tertera jelas di paha dan punggungnya. Luka-luka itu terasa perih ketika tersentuh air dan sabun. Anusnya pun masih terasa perih dan sakit setiap kali dia berjalan atau buang air, walau tak lagi bengkak.

Muak. Rasa muak menguasainya. Dia jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya dia menggosok tubuhnya kuat-kuat, menggosok tubuhnya hingga luka-lukanya kembali berdarah, berharap setiap senti tubuhnya yang dijamah lelaki pedofil itu bisa suci kembali, agar sidik jari dan aroma keringat dan sperma lelaki itu tak lagi menempel di kulitnya, di badannya, di kalbunya, di hidupnya.

Perawatnya menjerit ketika memeriksa tubuhnya dan dia dilarang untuk mandi sendiri lagi.

—OoO—

Dunia tak peduli dengan apa yang dialaminya atau dirasakannya. Dunia hanya peduli dengan menggosipkan apa yang tak ada dan melupakan fakta yang ada. Surat kabar mulai membahas tentang _Stockholm syndrome_, kejadian ketika yang diculik menunjukkan rasa empati pada yang menculik, bahkan jatuh cinta pada orang yang menculiknya. Apa-apaan itu? Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Naruto tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke akan membela dan berpihak pada orang yang sudah menculik dan memerkosanya? Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang menculik dan menyiksanya? Pada orang yang kini membuatnya tak mau membuka pintu dan jendela kamarnya?

Televisi mulai sok tahu dan menayangkan kasus-kasus pemerkosaan yang dialami para lelaki dan berhasil dibawa ke pengadilan. Kebanyakan korban pemerkosaan ini tak berani melapor, karena malu, karena lelaki seharusnya bukan makhluk lemah. Naruto mematikan televisi ketika sebuah channel menayangkan pengakuan seorang pria yang pernah disodomi ketika kecil. Lelaki itu masuk ruang persidangan dengan gagah dan ketika mulai bersaksi, air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Orang itu menangis bahkan tanpa dia sadari. Dan Naruto tak tahan melihatnya. Dia bukan anak yang melankolis. Dia bahkan kadang tak terlalu peduli dengan kejadian dramatis di sekitarnya tetapi apa yang menimpa Sasuke banyak mempengaruhi jiwanya. Dia tak berani lagi ke taman kota tiap sore untuk bermain basket, karena setiap kali dia melewati jalanan itu, yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah sore di saat Sasuke diculik. Teman-temannya mengatakan dia berubah, bahwa dia tak seceria dulu lagi, bahwa kelas jadi muram karena dia tak segembira dulu. Bagaimana dia bisa bahagia dan melanjutkan hidup saat rasa bersalah masih memenuhi seluruh dirinya? Jika dia tak terlalu terkejut sore itu, mungkin dia bisa menarik Sasuke keluar dari mobil itu. Namun apa yang telah dia lakukan? Berlari ke rumah Uchiha seperti seorang pengecut.

Lima jam. Hanya lima jam. Sasuke ditemukan jam sebelas malam dan lihat apa yang terjadi? Dia ingin minta maaf pada Sasuke, dia minta maaf setiap hari, membisikkan kata-kata itu di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup. Selama sebelas hari—dia menghitungnya sejak Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengurung dirinya—dia meminta maaf pada pintu kamar itu, berharap Sasuke mau kembali berbicara padanya. Tetapi pintu itu tetap tertutup, sama seperti penghuni di dalamnya.

—OoO—

Mereka duduk di beranda belakang kediaman Uchiha senja itu. Dua bulan berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Sasuke berhasil mengatasi PTSD-nya. _Sangat mengesankan_, begitu kata psikiaternya. _Dia mau bekerja sama dan mengatasi trauma-trauma itu hanya dalam waktu sebulan lebih_. Tetapi Naruto tahu ada yang salah. Ketika sore ini dia ditelepon Itachi dan diminta datang menemui Sasuke, dia tahu ada yang salah. Ada yang tak beres. Itachi sendiri yang mengantarnya ke beranda ini, dan kakak temannya itu tak sekalipun mengangkat wajahnya. Naruto tersadar, betapa hebatnya akibat yang disebabkan oleh peristiwa yang menimpa Sasuke. Begitu hebatnya hingga mempengaruhi semua orang di sekitarnya. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang terluka. Semua orang yang menyayanginya pun ikut terluka.

"Kau memotong rambutmu," Naruto tak suka dengan keheningan yang menggantung di antara mereka terlalu lama. "kurang cocok dengan bentuk kepalamu."

"Hn."

Sunyi kembali mengisi ruang di antara mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" sergah Naruto tak sabar. Dia ingin bertanya banyak tetapi Sasuke tampaknya tak ingin berbicara. Lalu untuk apa dia dipanggil ke sini? Dia ingin Sasuke yang dulu, dia ingin sahabatnya kembali. Egois memang, tetapi Sasuke yang ini menakutkan, Sasuke yang ini terasa asing, seasing seperti minggu pertama setelah peristiwa itu.

"Naruto," suara itu seperti berasal dari dunia lain. Suara itu terasa asing sekaligus akrab. Sudah berapa lama dia tak mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya?

"Apa?" sejujurnya, Naruto merasa takut. Dia takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke. Sasuke selalu bertingkah aneh, Sasuke tak seperti anak kebanyakan dan dia paham itu. Tetapi sore ini, ada yang magis di beranda ini. Seolah dia bisa mengulurkan tangannya tapi dia tak akan bisa menjangkau sahabatnya itu.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar."

Hanya itu.

Naruto bahkan belum sempat mencerna kata-kata itu ketika Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkannya sendiri di beranda itu. Matahari nyaris terbenam dan udara khas musim kemarau memerangkapnya dalam suasana itu. Lalu dia menangis. Dia menangis seolah dia tak pernah menangis seumur hidupnya. Ada kelegaan besar yang memenuhi dirinya, memenuhi seluruh dunianya. Sahabatnya memaafkannya. Berlari dan mengabarkan pada Paman Fugaku bahwa sahabatnya diculik merupakan tindakan yang benar. Sahabatnya memaafkannya. Dan dia pulang ke rumahnya dengan _euphoria_ yang membius, seolah dia bisa mengubah dunia, seolah peristiwa naas itu tak pernah terjadi, seolah Sasuke bisa melupakan semuanya dan kembali menjalani hidup.

Euphoria itu membuatnya tertidur pulas malam itu. Sahabatnya memaafkannya. Dia bebas dari rasa bersalahnya. Kemudian pagi datang membawa kabar yang menghantam kepalanya. Keras, hingga lututnya lemas.

—OoO—

Naruto tak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia rasakan. Dia merasa belum bangun sepenuhnya. Dia merasa bahwa ini mimpi. Tetapi terik matahari membuatnya gerah dalam jas hitamnya, dan itu yang meyakinkannya bahwa dia tak sedang bermimpi.

Batu nisan yang terbuat dari granit itu berdiri tegak setinggi 3 meter. Uchiha Sasuke. Nama dan fotonya terpampang di sana.

"_Kenapa harus dia?"_

Pekuburan itu kini senyap. Tak ada lagi pelayat atau keluarga yang bertahan. Bibi Mikoto pingsan saat peti jenazah diturunkan ke liang lahat dan Paman Fugaku sepertinya tak mampu berlama-lama di situ.

"_Kenapa harus adikku?_"

Naruto tak punya jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke. Bukannya dia bilang dia sudah memaafkan Naruto? Bukankah itu berarti bahwa mereka bisa bersahabat seperti dulu lagi dan keadaan kembali normal? Bukankah dia sudah baik-baik saja? Bukankah luka-lukanya sudah sembuh? Bukankah Orochimaru beserta orang yang membantu menculik Sasuke sebentar lagi disidangkan?

Naruto mendengar langkah kaki dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu.

"Kau tidak akan menanam tomat di atas makamnya, 'kan?" Itachi memaksa bibirnya agar tersenyum tetapi tak berhasil. Naruto pun tak butuh senyum itu. Dia hanya butuh seseorang mengatakan kalau ini semua hanya lelucon konyol.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti, bahwa dia juga manusia," Itachi menatap potret adiknya. "bahwa dia tak bisa keluar dari keputusasaan itu. Rasa malu itu terlalu besar untuk dia tanggung. Kau harus memaafkan dia untuk itu."

Dalam hati Naruto mengutuk budaya yang dianut oleh semua orang Jepang. Lebih baik mati daripada hidup menanggung malu. Dan itu yang Sasuke lakukan; menelan beberapa obat tidur yang tersisa ketika dia masih menderita PTSD, kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya di _bathtub_-nya. Dia mati dalam keadaan bersih, dibasuh oleh air dan meninggal dalam air. Air selalu jadi lambang yang menyucikan, membersihkan. Naruto tiba-tiba bisa memahami itu, memahami mengapa Sasuke memilih mati tenggelam.

Dia bersih. Dia bersih. Dia bersih. Dia tak kotor. Tak pernah.

"Luka-luka fisiknya mungkin sembuh sempurna, tetapi luka batinnya tak akan bisa disembuhkan. Dia terluka terlalu dalam," angin berembus pelan, menggugurkan beberapa bunga Sakura dari pohonnya yang berjejer di jalan masuk pekuburan. "dan laki-laki keparat itu mewariskan penyakitnya pada Sasuke. AIDS."

AIDS. Seolah-olah pemerkosaan dan penyiksaan yang Sasuke alami tak cukup. Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan Tuhan? Apa dosa sahabatnya hingga dia harus menanggung semua ini? Naruto mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Lehernya terasa dicekik. Air matanya sebentar lagi jatuh. Cengeng. Sasuke akan menertawakannya jika dia melihat ini.

"Dia bilang dia memaafkanku," suara Naruto tercekat.

"Tetapi dia tak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri," Itachi berjalan dan menyentuh batu granit itu. "Dia jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Kau seharusnya melihat bagaimana dia membenci setiap cermin di rumah itu. Dia terluka terlalu dalam."

Ada luka yang tak dapat disembuhkan waktu. Ada luka yang meski tak tampak namun rasa sakitnya abadi. Dan Sasuke tak mampu melawan lagi. Dia menyerah. Kini dia pulas di bawah batu granit setinggi tiga meter itu, nyaman di sana, terbebas dari dunia dan rasa sakitnya.

Dan Itachi terus berbicara. Mereka semua lengah. Mereka mengira, berharap bahkan menangis dalam doa, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Itachi berbicara dan kata-katanya memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka, abadi dalam ruang dan waktu. Berbicara dan Naruto membiarkannya, sama seperti dia membiarkan hujan pecah di matanya.

.

.

.

**The End.**


End file.
